


Anointed

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the best things about Castiel? No gag reflex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anointed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following request: bottom!Cas/top!Dean, Deep-throating, facial, comeplay

Dean dragged the head of his cock along Castiel’s cheek, leaving a smear of pre-come glistening there. Castiel whimpered softly, turning his head to press a kiss to Dean’s cock, eager and asking for more of it. That was the great thing about Castiel. He didn’t see blow jobs as a chore, as something he had to put up with in the relationship. Dean had been with enough people, male and female, to know when they weren’t putting the effort in but Castiel wasn’t like that. He loved it. Dean could get him to go down on his knees practically anywhere and Castiel would because he was so hungry for the taste of Dean’s come in his mouth. 

He could get Castiel to wait like this - patiently, hands clasped to his sides, practically vibrating from need while Dean teased him. It gave him a real kick the way Castiel watched him, eyes trained on him, waiting for the moment Dean would give in and let Castiel have what he wanted. He rubbed his cock over Castiel’s lips, just enough to get a few pearly drops spread there before Dean decided he couldn’t hold back any longer. He nodded and Castiel bobbed forward, swallowing Dean down in one sudden, perfect movement.

That was one of the best things about Castiel. No gag reflex. 

Dean wound his fingers into Castiel dark, messy hair and settled into a rhythm, fucking Castiel’s mouth in deep, slow thrusts. He glanced down, admiring the way Castiel’s pink lips stretched wide around his length. He didn’t worry about choking Castiel or making sure Castiel could breathe. He was an angel. Castiel didn’t need those things. He got off on Dean being rough with him, using him and that was just what Dean did. The outline of his cock bulged obscenely in Castiel’s throat as he yanked Castiel close, the angel’s nose brushing against the sensitive skin as the base of his cock and Castiel took all of him with only a whimper of pleasure. 

Dean jerked his hips, enjoying the way Castiel’s throat spasmed around him, wet and warm. He just wanted to fuck into that mouth, to wreck it and have Castiel’s voice broken and raw by the end of it. He glanced down again to find Castiel watching him, his bright blue eyes wide and hopeful. Dean didn’t need a second invitation. The languid movements of before were abandoned, Dean bucking forward, harsh and fast, fucking Castiel’s throat. Castiel’s eyes drifted shut, his expression caught somewhere between pleasure and deep concentration. Dean knew he wanted to feel everything, catalogue every moment. Castiel had been alive for centuries but Dean was still the first one to use him like this, the first one to make him come apart and Castiel wanted to keep those memories safe. 

Castiel was so perfect in his submission. He needed orders, needed them from Dean. Sometimes Dean hated himself for what he’d done to Castiel, how he’d trained him to be like this but Castiel had assured him that it wasn’t anything Dean had done. It was an inbuilt trait. Castiel needed love, he needed orders. Without them he fell apart. He wanted to follow Dean, wanted to rebel for Dean so Dean had needed to become his everything. Taking the next step, dragging Castiel into his bed, had seemed logical to Dean. He didn’t know how to love Castiel in a purely spiritual way. He knew about the physical though. There had been no limits to Castiel’s devotion to him, nothing Dean could suggest that Castiel wouldn’t try. He was his most adventurous lover and the most innocent one. The look of wonder on Castiel’s face when Dean had made him come for the first time was one that Dean liked to replay over and over in his mind. Castiel had no limits, no ingrained ideas of what a good boy should do, what he should like.  
He took Dean’s cock in his mouth, in his ass, begged for it and loved it. He was like the best fantasy Dean had ever had come to life. 

His balls slap against Castiel’s chin as he fucked his face, Castiel moaning encouragement around him, sending vibrations through his cock that Dean could feel right to the base and if Castiel kept going like that he’d drag Dean’s orgasm right out of him. Dean didn’t want that. 

He grabbed the back of Castiel’s head, pulling him off his cock with a slick ‘pop’. His cock stood hard and erect, wet and dripping with Castiel’s spit. Castiel opened his eyes again, looking up at Dean expectantly and tipped his face up. Dean smiled. He gripped his cock, stroking himself and angled it just right. Dean knew just how to touch himself to get himself off. He hadn’t taught Castiel all of his tricks. Some of them he saved so he’d be able to do things like this. Three tight flicks of his wrist and he was coming all over Castiel’s up turned face. 

Castiel blinked up at him, his lashes splashed with come, his cheeks and mouth covered. He looked so good like that, anointed in Dean’s come. It was as close to a blessing as Dean could get and Castiel tilted his head to one side, an almost smile on his lips before his tongue sneaked out, carefully beginning to lick away the traces. Dean reached forward, cupping Castiel’s cheek and dragged his thumb through the sticky mess. He coated his fingers in his come and pushed them into Castiel’s mouth, letting the angel lick them clean. 

“Do you need….?” he trailed off, certain Castiel would know what he was asking. 

Castiel sucked hard on Dean’s index finger before letting it slip between his lips. 

“No,” he said, voice as rough and broken as Dean had wanted it. He spread his legs, letting Dean see the wet mark on the front of his trousers. “I came when you did.”


End file.
